Silhouettes on the Shade
by CherryCorday
Summary: Maura goes to Jane's for a romantic evening, but when she arrives she sees something that makes her angry enough to jump to conclusions.


**I have a confession to make: I am a huge doowop music nerd. I really am. I downloaded the song Silhouettes on the Shade by the Rays today and listened to it on repeat and then in an hour this fic came rolling out of my brain. It's my first R&I fic, so I hope it's OK. And I really hope it makes sense and flows. Anyway, that song is fabulous and seemed like as good a story prompt as any, so I banged this out at my local hippie coffee shop (for the record, I am not a hippie, but they're open late and have these coconut/chocolate/walnut blondie bars that are simply divine!).**

Maura left the morgue like she was running from a fire. Jane had been sending her sexy texts all day and Maura was getting all wound up from increasing sexual tension. She had never been more thankful for a slow day at work. It was so slow that Jane had only gone to work for half a day, and Maura had only stayed a little later to finish up some paperwork.

Jane was in her apartment watching Sports Centre and waiting patiently for Maura to come over. Well, she waited patiently as long as she could. She quickly got antsy and decided to have a little fun with her girlfriend. They hadn't been dating long, but when they finally got together, there were fireworks. Literally.

It was the Fourth of July and Jane and Maura had gone to watch the big fireworks display over the Charles River. The explosions in the sky were brilliantly illuminating everything beneath them. Jane had spent more time looking at the delight on Maura's face than the program, and she felt a warmth spread through her body that couldn't be attributed to the balmy summer night. The more she saw the sparks reflected in Maura's hazel eyes, the more she felt like she needed to kiss her.

The medical examiner turned to the detective beside her. "You know, Jane, the science behind pyrotechnics is quite fascinating. Did you know that they use barium to make green? The same barium they use in enemas! Well, except for pyrotechnics they use barium chloride, but still-"

Jane waved a hand to get Maura to stop talking for moment. "Maura, I really don't want to talk about enemas on the anniversary of the signing of the Declaration of Independence."

"Actually, the Declaration of Independence was signed a few days before. It was ratified on the fourth."

"OK, Wikipedia, let's just watch the show."

Maura furrowed her brow and looked back to the sky. "Jane, you know my feelings on Wikipedia."

"I know. I just wanted to get a rise out of you." Jane scooted a little closer to Maura and continued to enjoy her evening.

A huge red heart exploded in the sky. Maura turned to Jane once more. "Strontium is used for an intense red colour, while lithium is-" She was cut off as Jane leaned forward and kissed her. A moment later when they broke apart, Jane looked intensely at Maura for a reaction. The doctor's face was blank for a second, but then a sly smile broke out on her face. "You kissed me under a giant heart in the sky, Jane. That seems a little too girly for you," she teased.

Jane shrugged. "You like girly things. But I was hoping that you might make an exception in my case."

Placing a hand on the detective's knee, Maura winked at Jane. "I also like strong, well made things."

Not being able to keep her happiness under control any longer, Jane kissed Maura fervently until someone had to tell them that the show was over and that they should get a room. The rest was history.

The sun had set most of the way by the time Maura pulled up in front of Jane's building. She found a parking space directly across the street and looked up at the building, taking note of the light on in Jane's apartment. The shade was drawn and after a few seconds a feminine silhouette appeared in the window. Maura smiled at the sight. She took the keys out of the ignition and looked back up to Jane's window. This time there was another silhouette in the window...a masculine one. It appeared that they were talking. _Must be Frankie_, Maura thought. But when the man leaned in and kissed the woman, Maura's jaw dropped and her face burned with anger. _That's definitely not Frankie_. She watched as the two figures moved closer, embracing as they kissed passionately. _Why would Jane do this?_ Maura thought sadly as tears came to her eyes. _I guess she got tired of my quirks. I knew she would_. She put the keys back in the ignition and just before she could turn the engine on, she was gripped with a fiery rage. The old Maura would avoid the confrontation, but the Maura that Jane had helped create and nurture, the one who had confidence and could stand up for herself, would confront Jane and find out just what the hell was going on. Throwing her keys in her purse, she got out and slammed the door behind her.

With her jaw set and her eyes hardened, she climbed up the stairs to the second floor and strode with a purpose to Jane's door. She knocked hard, wincing slightly at the sting in her knuckles. "Jane! Open up! Who's the guy you're cheating on me with?" No answer. "Let me in or I'll beat down your door!"

The door flew open to reveal a woman about Jane's height with unruly hair like Jane's, but it was medium blonde instead of black. She was hastily wrapped in a dark blue silk robe, and behind her a surprised man held a bed sheet around his waist. The woman looked irritated, and Maura knew exactly why. "Jane lives next door," she said pointedly to the bewildered looking doctor on her doorstep.

"Yes...I'm-um...sorry. I have the wrong apartment. Sorry. Please carry on with your activities," Maura stammered as she took a step back.

Jane opened her apartment door to see what the commotion was. She thought she heard Maura's voice shouting, but why would her girlfriend be yelling at the neighbours? She stuck her head around the corner. "Maura?"

Relieved and embarrassed at the same time, Maura looked at Jane. "Jane!" She looked back at the woman standing uncomfortably in front of her. "Sorry again!" she chirped and hurried to Jane, pushing her inside the apartment and closing the door behind them. She flung her arms around the detective's waist and held her as tightly as she could.

"Maura," Jane drawled, "why were you shouting at my neighbours?"

The medical examiner took a deep breath. "I parked across the street and saw the woman in the window. The shades were drawn and so I could only see the outline, and, Jane, her outline looks a lot like yours. Then the man came into view and they started kissing and I thought-"

Jane pulled back and took Maura's face in her hands. "So you're saying you _assumed_ that the woman in the window was me?"

The look on Maura's face went from embarrassment to comprehension when she realised that Jane was right. "I assumed the woman was you, Jane," she said, defeated. "I'm sorry."

The detective placed her hands on the medical examiner's hips. "Why are you sorry? You made a mistake! All that means is you're not a cyborg. Sorry to break it to you, Doctor Maura Isles, but you're a human being," Jane teased. "Which is good for me because I don't date cyborgs." She placed a light kiss on Maura's lips.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Can you kiss me in front of the window? I'd like the entire neighbourhood to know what two people in love look like."

Jane cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't my neighbours do that already?"

Maura gave her most charming smile. "They did, but they were interrupted. I plan on finishing what I start. Barring any unforeseen intrusions by mistaken neighbour's girlfriends, of course."


End file.
